ADMINISTRATIVE CORE PROJECT SUMMARY The goals of the patient-derived xenograft (PDX) Development and Trial Center (PDTC) Administrative Core are to organize all elements of the PDTC and facilitate communication amongst the PDTC and PDXNet members. The Administrative Core has three Specific Aims: (1) to advance scientific endeavors and ensure achievement of specific aims, including coordination with the PDXNet; (2) to ensure oversight and compliance; and (3) to effectively manage financial resources. To accomplish these aims, the Administrative Core will facilitate and coordinate PDTC scientific activities and advisory board meetings; facilitate regularly scheduled meetings; assess progress toward specific aims; serve as a liaison between the PDTC and the NCI; maintain a shared web portal for efficient communication between PDTC members; facilitate resource allocation and monitor spending; ensure compliance with regulatory requirements; formulate NCI-required reports; develop other reports as requested by the PDTC leadership team; maintain all administrative records; and assist with preparation of publications and presentations. Consolidating this effort in the Administration Core will result in group cohesion of the PDTC and the efficient utilization and distribution of resources among the projects.